Branco 2
by Mokona Kuramae
Summary: Continuação de Branco.


Branco 2

Outra reunião da juventude e etc do Gai-sensei, tenho que admitir, o Gai-sensei é forte, mas tem uma mentalidade infantil, além de idiota. E o Lee então? Outro com mentalidade abaixo da média (n/a e b : EI! Ò.Ó), segue a risca tudo que o Gai-sensei diz. Parece até uma cópia dele! Roupas, gestos, cabelo.sobrancelhas!

Foi combinado que o time se encontrasse nesta sorveteria, pois era um dia de folga, já que a Tenten disse que precisava descansar e não treinar. Por isso o Gai-sensei decidiu que iríamos ter folga e não treino, empolgado, veio a idéia de nos encontrarmos nesta sorveteria para tomarmos sorvete e descansar hoje.

Claro que pelo rosto da Tenten ela não ficou muito animada, também pudera, iria ver novamente essa dupla louca num dia de folga. Como será que ela agüenta? Eu também me pergunto como eu agüento, nosso sensei provavelmente tem muitos parafusos a menos. Afinal usa aquelas roupas horríveis verdes! E colante! Onde já se viu homens usarem colante? Por acaso ele faz curso de balé? Ta, não é só ele, é o Lee também, pois ele também usa aquela roupa esquisita.

Ótimo, agora eles determinaram que devem tomar vinte taças de sorvete em quinze minutos.Vão ficar com uma bela dor de cabeça. Por que eles sempre tem que ser assim? Treinos absurdos, objetivos impossíveis como dar não sei quantas voltas por Konoha. Eu até tenho resistência física, mas e a Tenten? Provavelmente ela deve ficar super cansada.

An? Agora Tenten está olhando para um ponto qualquer na janela da sorveteria. Parece que ela fica brava, irritada enquanto está pensando. Está até apertando os dedos contra a mão como se quisesse bater em alguém. No que será que ela tanto pensa ?... Melhor parar de ficar olhando para ela, daqui a pouco vai parecer que estou apaixonado por ela.

Agora é melhor eu pedir ou senão os feras verdes de Konoha vão acabar com o sorvete, até a Tenten já pediu o sorvete dela. Ela pediu uma taça grande, com muita calda e muito sorvete. A Tenten não é como a maioria das meninas, nunca a vi se importar com peso ideal, ou algo do gênero. Elas só se importa com armas, armas...Pelo menos, foi sobre isso que conversamos pela última vez.

A conversa até que foi agradável, apesar de sempre responder monossílabos...Talvez seja por isso que faça tanto tempo que eu não converso coisas banais com ela...Sim, deve ser por isso que ela parou de conversar comigo...(n/a: Gênio, descobriu só agora é? ¬¬''). Mas tudo bem, eu gosto de silêncio, me dá a possibilidade de pensar em coisas fúteis que ninguém saberia que eu penso.

Se bem que a Hinata-sama sempre diz que devo ter mais amigos, puxar mais conversas, como se ela fizesse isso.(n/a:ToT seu insensível!!!!Ela está se esforçando, viu?). Será que eu deveria puxar conversa? Só pra não deixar o clima mais pesado e ridículo do que está.Se bem que olhando para a Tenten, ela está mais absorvida em pensamentos do que eu, melhor eu não chamá-la, eu não gostaria que me interrompessem enquanto eu penso. Eu gosto de pensar.

Agora o Gai-sensei e o Lee está se contorcendo de dor de cabeça...Quem mandou tomar tão rápido? Eu acho incrível a capacidade de recuperação deles, eles se recuperaram tão rápido que já estão saindo para dar 50 voltas em Konoha. Deixando eu e a Tenten sozinhos nessa sorveteria. Eles deveriam pensar mais no próprio time...

-Neji...

Un? A Tenten me chamou? Acho que é melhor responde, vou seguir a sugestão da Hinata-sama, afinal...Não quero ver a cara emburrada da Tenten de novo. Ela sempre ficava com uma cara emburrada quando eu não respondia.

-Un?

**Passa um tempinho...**

****

Nossa,será que a Tenten não me ouviu? Já que faz algum tempo que eu respondi...Acho que ela não ouviu. Como ela quer ser uma kunoichi com essa capacidade?Os ninjas tem de ter todos os sentidos aguçados.

-Tenten?

Acho que ela está muito concentrada em seus pensametos, no que será que ela tanto pensa? Ela está com os olhos fechados e cerrando os dedos nas mãos...Não queria estar na pele da pessoa em que ela está pensando. Quando ela faz aquela expressão quer dizer que ela está brava. Muito brava.

-Tenten?

Agora ela está fazendo uma cara mais animada... Acho que ela começou a pensar em algo que gosta, tipo armas,armas... E ela deve estar surda afinal ela ainda não me ouviu. Como será que ela conseguiu se formar? Ela deve ser uma gênia! Mas...Eu fui o único a ser considerado um gênio naquele ano. Melhor eu tentar de novo.

-Tenten?

Ótimo fui deixado no vácuo de novo...Será que a Tenten está fazendo isso de propósito? Por todos os anos que a deixei o vacúo? Vingança? Espera agora ela está ficando mais vermelha...Será que ela está pensando em algum garoto?

-Tenten?

-An? Oi?

-Você está bem? Você havia me chamado depois ficou quieta, quer me perguntar alguma coisa?

Pelo rosto da Tenten ela nem reparou que havia me deixado no vacúo, provando que ela não estava fazendo isso de propósito... Fico mais tranqüilo... Ela já está ficando muito tempo com essa cara, será que ela está bem?

-Tenten?

-Opa! Mals!

-Então tem alguma coisa que você queira perguntar pra mim?

Agora ela ficou sem jeito... Parece que está escolhendo as palavras certas para falar.

-Bem...

Agora ela fez uma expressão de que finalmente lembrou o que queria me perguntar.

-Neji, por que você só usa branco?

-... Eu gosto.

Maravilha, agora ela ficou brava, com aquela cara de emburrada. Melhor eu elogiá-la.

-Por que você não usa branco, Tenten? Acho que você ficaria bonitinha.

Droga, fiquei vermelho, vou aproveitar que a Tenten está olhando para a janela, e vou virar o rosto para tentar esconder o rubor. Talvez ela já tenha visto.

-Vou pensar no seu caso...

Un? Tenho a impressão que ela corou também...Acho que a Tenten também fica bem de vermelho.

Fim

\o/

Obrigada pelas reviews !!!!!!!

Mas Neji se você falar mal de novo do Lee, eu... Eu... Eu não posso te matar... Nem bater...Mas posso fazer com que você caia de um penhasco!!!!!!!!!!!! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu...

Como podem ver eu escrevi a continuação que me pediram! Tá, só foi uma pessoa que me pediu. Mas deixa pra lá. Ninguém liga pra mim mesmo ú.ù''

Claro, tá, isso não pode ser considerado uma continuação u.u''', na verdade é só o pensamento do Neji no mesmo momento.

Depois de ler a fic a minha beta comentou que se o Neji gosta da Tenten de branco e de vermelho ela não deveria ficar de rosa mesmo? Eu acho que ela tem razão. XD E vocês?

Ps: Vocês perceberam que o Neji pensa tanto quanto a Tenten? ;D


End file.
